Insect killing devices are known in the art, see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,255,468, 4,852,296, 4,891,904, 5,205,064, 5,020,270, 4,696,126 and 5,301,458.
The conventional insect killing devices heretofore known typically use light to attract insects to an electrocution grid. Aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,904 to Tabita discloses a heating device for heating a liquid insecticide containing carrier, such as a mat or wick, for evaporating the insecticide into the atmosphere.
The known prior art devices are largely ineffective for killing mosquitoes, blood-sucking insects notorious for carrying and spreading diseases such as malaria and yellow fever, while such devices attract and kill many harmless or environmentally beneficial species of insects. A side effect of such systems is that they are prone to eventual failure as a result of clogging of the voltage grid by the remains of larger insects, which can lead to short circuits, inability of the grid to electrocute additional insects, and other failures. Systems such as disclosed in the '904 patent which release toxic poisons into the air clearly are undesirable.
There remains a need in the art for effectively attracting and exterminating mosquitoes, while being environmentally safe and minimizing attraction of other beneficial insects.